We Have a Squid?
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Triton courted Percy on land, they fell in love on land. And then Triton takes Percy down to the underwater palace for the first time. They're both in for a surprise. Percy didn't know they had the literal Kraken guarding the palace... and Triton didn't know Percy would adopt creatures. Triton/Percy slash


PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || We Have a... Squid? || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: We Have a... Squid? – Perseus, Royal Consort of Atlantis

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, mermen, Percy adopts monsters

Main Pairing: Tritercy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Triteia, Pallas, Calliste

Own Characters: Kraken, Nessie (Cetus), Domino (Orca)

Summary: Triton courted Percy on land, they fell in love on land. And then Triton takes Percy down to the underwater palace for the first time. They're _both_ in for a surprise. Percy didn't know they had the literal Kraken guarding the palace... and Triton didn't know Percy would adopt creatures.

 **We Have a... Squid?**

 _Perseus, Royal Consort of Atlantis_

They had first met at college. Triton had posed as a coach, to get to know Percy considering their father was so highly invested in the demigod. What Triton had absolutely not expected was to fall in love with Percy Jackson. But the snarky little demigod was very impressive and charming.

They grew closer and closer. Became something like... friends. And then Triton realized that he had accidentally fallen in love with the pretty demigod. Of course, that had entailed some serious explaining from Triton then. Followed by a lot of awkwardness and a small existential crisis on Percy's side when he realized he had apparently fallen in love with his godly half-brother.

Percy took some time to think about it and to digest it, but in the end, he had fallen in love too and learning Triton's real identity didn't change that. As he had known since he was twelve, gods didn't have DNA that was why dating your cousin at camp was totally fine, but people _chose_ not to date someone from their own cabin because it was weird – by modern mortal social standards.

For the gods however, dating siblings was _kind of their thing_.

After months of trying to fall out of love and being absolutely miserable and missing Triton, Percy had started rationalizing things that way. And then he decided to maybe at least give it a try.

They started dating, for a while. They went on fancy dates, kissed, Percy learned to trust Triton and rely on him, they were _happy_. Percy couldn't remember ever being that happy before.

"I want to take you to the palace with me, seastar", whispered Triton gently.

He was running his fingers along Percy's sides. The demigod was cuddled up to him, half-asleep after a long day of training. What Percy liked most then were cuddles and cookies, both which Triton gladly provided for his lover. Percy looked like a content, sated kitten as he laid half on top of Triton, munching on a chocolate chip cookie while enjoying cuddles.

"A vacation sounds nice", grinned Percy pleased. "I _totally_ deserved it, graduating college and all."

"No, love, I...", started Triton and sat up a little, looking more serious.

"What's up, Tri?", asked Percy, now a little worried.

"I want to take you to the palace with me, for good", replied Triton. "I've spent two years up on the surface now, for you... but I _am_ a king and I can not let others lead for me forever."

"Tri-", started Percy doubtfully, looking reluctant.

"I want you to come with me, rule at my side as my consort", interrupted Triton, grasping Percy's hands and looking into his eyes. "You graduated college. You want to teach. Teach at the underwater camp. Become an instructor for your merpeople. I don't ask for you to become my trophy consort and just look pretty at my side. You can... still make a difference, just in another world. Please, Perseus, at least consider it?"

"But my mom and my friends-", tried Percy to argue.

"No one's saying you can't see them, love", offered Triton. "Whether you visit them every now and again while living here in Canada, or from the palace, that makes little difference."

Percy ran out of arguments. He just stared at Triton with a thoughtful frown.

"I... I will think about it", shrugged Percy. "I guess."

"And you don't have to make a definite decision right now", added Triton, cupping Percy's cheek and kissing him softly. "We could... go, for a week or so. A vacation, as you suggested. And if you absolutely hate it, we can still return. Please, I just... need you at my side, my love."

"You're serious, aren't you?", mumbled Percy, cheeks dark. "Me, as your consort?"

"I've never been more serious in my life", declared Triton firmly.

/break\

Percy was even more beautiful as a merman. Triton had found him enchanting as a human, yes, but as a merman? With the soft, blue skin and scales, fins and sleek, long tail. His eyes were sparkling as he swam circles up and down, left and right. Triton smiled gently.

"Are you having fun, love?", called Triton out amused.

"Ye—es. Swimming with a tail is ten times better than with legs – no, more than that!"

Triton's smile grew as he watched the utter excitement in his future mate's eyes. "That's wonderful, seastar, but can you perhaps come with me for now? My daughters are... very excited to meet you and I promise, you'll have all the time you need to explore everything."

"...Right. You want me to become a stepfather", grunted Percy and came to a quick halt.

"Don't look so put down", laughed Triton and grasped Percy's hand. "They'll love you."

"Sure. Ancient mermaids looking at a twenty-three year old as their stepdad", muttered Percy.

"Lo—ove", drawled Triton amused, pulling Percy closer.

Percy huffed, but gladly snuggled up to his boyfriend. "What? It's true."

/break\

"Hello. I'm... uh... Percy Jackson", stated Percy only semi-awkwardly. "I'm..."

"Mom!", exclaimed the pitch-black mermaid delighted and jumped him.

Percy's eyes widened in mortification, while the snow-white mermaid and the mouse-gray one stood by and laughed a little. Triton heaved a sigh and shook his head at his daughters.

"Calliste", stated Triton in warning.

"What? His face was priceless! Totally worth it", declared Calliste with a large grin.

"Hello. I am Triteia, heir to my father. Those are my sisters Pallas and Calliste", interrupted the white mermaid with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. Father speaks very..."

"Smitten", interjected Pallas.

"...highly of you", continued Triteia with a pointed look at her sister.

"What? Also smitten", argued Pallas.

Percy blushed, but at least he spotted a matching blush on Triton's cheeks. Really? Triton was _smitten_ with him? And he had been telling his daughters about him...? Honestly, it was all still very unreal to Percy. A part of him still doubted that Triton really wanted him as his consort.

"Anyone wants to gather some plus-points with the stepdad and show him around?", joked Percy.

The look on Triteia's face softened as she nodded. "It would be my pleasure to show you around."

Taking Triteia's offered arm, Percy allowed for himself to be led along, with Calliste and Pallas hot on their tails, asking a hundred questions a minute, trying to learn more about Percy. Triton smiled to himself as he watched his daughters and his chosen one swim off.

/break\

"You seem to have settled in quite well, seastar", noted Triton pleased.

"Ye—ep. I mean. It's... It's like living in the _Little Mermaid_ prequel series? It's awesome? And... everyone in Atlantis is so... nice to me", shrugged Percy amazed.

"You're the savior of Olympus. That does echo all the way down here", smiled Triton.

Percy had been at the palace for a week now. He absolutely loved the food down here (raw fish did taste different for merpeople than for humans; Percy's entire pallet had changed) and Atlantis was so beautiful that Percy might have fallen in love with it. They had even visited the camp run by Chiron's brothers and Percy had to admit, the idea of teaching merkids how to fight was kind of awesome. Not to mention his future step-daughters, who were pretty awesome.

"Wo—oah, dad, Perce, outta the wa—ay!", exclaimed Calliste loudly.

Percy blinked and barely had the time to turn around when all of a sudden a giant squid tackled them. Or, more specifically, tackled Triton. Percy's eyes widened and he reached for Riptide.

"No, bad Kraken! I told you no slobbering!", exclaimed Triton irritated, shoving the beast.

" _Boss is home! I missed you, boss. Bossy princess said you brought someone special with you_?"

Percy blinked a couple of times as he slowly put Riptide away again. "Tri?"

"Perseus", sighed Triton as he shoved his 'attacker' further away. "This is... our underwater equivalent to uncle Hades' Zerberus. The Kraken, our guard."

Triton tensed, watching Percy. The giant monster was off-putting, not to mention, well, _a monster_. And humans seemed to have an... odd relationship to all things with eight legs, for some reason.

"We have a... squid? A giant squid?", asked Percy very slowly.

"It's not a... it's the Kraken", corrected Triton with a frown. "An ancient, deadly-"

"Baby-blue squid", interrupted Percy and reached a hand out to pat the Kraken's head. "Who's a good squid, boy?"

" _I am_?", asked the Kraken excitedly.

"Yes, you are. Such a good squid", grinned Percy, laughing as the Kraken jumped him.

Triton watched in mild mortification how Percy proceeded to _cuddle the Kraken_. Calliste grunted as she came to a halt next to her father, both eyebrows raised when watching Percy and the Kraken.

"Are you... for real?", asked Calliste stunned. "Dad, is he for real?"

"What? Why?", asked Percy confused while a tentacle nudged his cheek.

"Even our high-ranking officers have too much 'respect' to approach the Kraken. Normal citizens steer clear of him too. Other gods straight-up fear him", said Calliste. "And you just... cuddle him."

"Well yeah, he's like an eight-legged sea-puppy?", shrugged Percy and hugged the Kraken.

" _I like him, boss! Do we keep him? I'm keeping him. This is my demigod now. Whoever hurts him will be eaten, boss. Is that okay?_ ", asked the Kraken happily.

"That... yes...", nodded Triton, blinking slowly. "Very okay."

Percy looked so happy as he got to cuddle a monster. And right. This was the boy with a pet hell-hound and an undead cat, both by now living with the son of Hades. Triton huffed fondly.

/break\

Percy befriending the Kraken had been rather endearing. It had also brought Percy the awe and respect of Triton's people – most of whom actually feared the Kraken themselves, for it was a far more ancient and dangerous creature and unlike other sea-creatures, only godly merpeople such as Triton could actually communicate with him. Only weeks later did Triton realize that the Kraken was by far not the only creature Percy would adopt – or rather, creatures that adopted Percy.

"Perseus, how often have I told you that the whale is not supposed to be on our bed?", asked Triton.

He scowled, though it was not very effective, because Percy laying on the bed with an orca whale sprawled out half on him so Percy could pat its head was... a very adorable picture, really.

"Oh come on, Tri. Domino just wanted some cuddles", argued Percy with a pout. "Right, Dom?"

Domino whined in agreement and turned to look at Triton with his best baby seal eyes. Triton squinted irritated. Before he had a chance to even make his way over to the bed, he was jumped by their cetus, lovingly named Nessie because 'oh my gods, she's _literally_ the Loch Ness monster, Tri! How did you not tell me the Loch Ness monster is real?!'.

"Nessie, no, down, girl", grumbled Triton, trying to get over to the bed.

Needless to say, there was not a lot of room on the bed, with a baby orca and a young cetus laying between Triton and his consort. This was most definitely not how Triton had imagined sharing his bed with his husband one day. Glaring, Triton laid down, facing the ceiling.

"Is Tri pouting, Nessie?", asked Percy softly, snickering a little.

" _Yes, daddy! Papa's always pouting when he doesn't get cuddles_ ", confirmed Nessie.

And okay, Triton had to admit that it was very heart-warming that Percy took in orphaned, hurt creatures that other merpeople would be frightened of or perceive as a threat. It was proof of just how big and gentle Percy Jackson's heart was. Big and gentle enough to love an old, grumpy, lonely king like Triton and teach him warmth and love again.

"Aw, my poor king needs his cuddles too, huh?", cooed Percy teasingly.

There was a mischievous grin on his lips as he swam up to Triton. The beautiful blue merman hovered above Triton for a moment, with his head tilted, before he lowered himself on top of Triton. He crossed his arms on Triton's chest and rested his chin on them, grinning down at his husband.

"There, better now?", asked Percy amused.

Triton grumbled and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Yes. I don't approve of sharing you with everyone all the time, my consort."

"So possessive", snorted Percy and shook his head. "You'll survive."

At that, Triton huffed and tightened his grip on Percy. Honestly, that demigod had no idea just how vital he really was. How happy he made Triton and how much he had taught Triton about love.

" _He—ey. My cuddles_ ", complained Domino.

The orca whined and swam up to lay on one side of Percy and Triton. Percy laughed and reached out to pat Domino's snout. Though that only prompted Nessie to complain and lay on their other side. Seriously, this was absolutely not how Triton had pictured sharing a bed with his husband would be like. He glowered at the two creatures who took away his husband's attention again.

"Stop glaring, Tri", chided Percy and kissed Triton between the eyebrows.

The frown eased off some as Triton sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I've had a long, exhausting day of meetings and... I had hoped I would get you _all to myself_."

" _Do you want us to leave, daddy_?", asked Nessie, looking at Percy absolutely heartbroken.

Percy chuckled and patted her head. "Maybe, yes. How about you two go play with Ken?"

After millennia, the Kraken now... had a nickname. Triton rolled his eyes, though it was in fondness. Nessie and Domino made excited noises before swimming out of the window. Triton heaved a relieved sigh as it was just him and Percy. Smiling knowingly, Percy kissed him.

"I love you, Tri", hummed Percy before properly cuddling up to him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Percy adopting monsters is one of my favorite Percy-thing. Also I like the idea that the Kraken is basically the underwater!Zerberus, ya know? ;DDD_

 _Aaanyways, this is actually, finally, the last of the Fake Fic Titles I took this summer on tumblr. Yay. Dooone. I mean, it was fun and I will DEFINITELY play the game again - having people give me titles and me making pitches to it suits my "what the fuck do I call this fic?"-brain very well *lol* - but for now I'll take a short break from it. Still, come visit me at **takaraphoenix** on tumblr ;)_


End file.
